Huntik: New Generation
by Elementals love ramen
Summary: It is three years after the big battle and everything changes during those three years. Ch.3 is up
1. ch1 New Beginnings

Huntik: New Generation

Loc had been gone for over a month on a job for the Foundation. He was now on his way back to Sophie Castorwel's town house in Venice, Italy. Loc and Sophie have been going out for the past three years after that uneventful night when Loc had sent the Titan of Immortality and the other three legendary titans (Behemoth, Tou, and Aracninode). Ever since that summer three years ago, Sophie and Loc have been inseparable. This was also true with Zalia and Dante who had gotten married and now have twins, one boy and girl. They were like mini clones of their parents.

Loc really loved Sophie and was planning on asking her to marry him and he had special ring for her. The ring was a Titan and one she knew well, it was a Sabriel titan and it was her original one to, even thou she was destroyed in the battle three years ago fighting against Simon Delmour the leader of the Organization. Loc's little titan friend Cherid who had finally recovered his memories. In his memories was a spell that Seeker could use to bring back a fallen Titan after it had been completely destroyed, but it can only be used once a year and you have to reseal the Titan again in a new amulet.

Well that is where our hero is now, outside the front door. That is until it opened up and he could see La Blanch standing there and he spoke, "Ah Master Loc your back from your mission I see. You should know that Miss Sophie has been worried sick about and I hope you didn't forget what day it is, now did you." " No I have not forgotten what today is and I have a special birthday present for as well as an anniversary present and I could really use your help with it La Blanch," said Loc. " I would be delighted to help, what is it you need help with," asked La Blanch questioningly. "I plan to ask her to marry me tonight," whispered Loc into La Blanch's ear. "Oh my, oh my, She will be so happy and I will help with it," exclaimed La Blanch right before he heard Miss Sophie say, "La Blanch who is at the door," and he returned with a "Miss Sophie, Master Loc is back from his mission," he said before they heard footsteps running down the main stairs of the townhouse before they saw Sophie jump into the air and wrap her hands around Loc's and giving him kiss on the lips and punch on the head while she said "where the bloody hell have you been," before she was stopped with a kiss on the lips from and a "I will tell you at dinner and give you your present."

After that Loc spoke with Cherid and he told his friend "Thank you for the help" which was followed by a "What are friends for Loc and now I'm going to go play with twins." Said Cherid


	2. Chapter 2

Elementals love Ramen – Thanks to GracefulDancingWolf's encouragement and advice will I come up with more chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ch.2**

**The Answer and the New Mission**

Later that night

"… and so Metz had me go to London to retrieve a stash of Amulets and priceless museum artifacts from an occupied Organization stronghold near Buckingham Palace," Lok said grudgingly as Sophie and him ate dinner on the terrace of the townhouse.

Sophie who had gotten over her yelling and beating of him and Cherit, was listening with a shocked expression on her face at how dangerous the mission had been for him.

"So Metz had you go to London to gather a stash of Amulets and priceless museum artifacts from an occupied Organization stronghold near Buckingham Palace and you didn't tell me about it because Why?" glaring at Lok for keeping her in the dark about it.

Lok was expecting all of this and he an answer to solve all of it(fox-like smile on his face). He got up and walked over to the fuming love of his live and pulled her to her feet.

Too say she was taken aback at the sudden change in him while she was upset at him and waiting for him to give her an explanation. Well she an explanation, but not one she was expecting.

Lok had gotten down on one knee pulled a silver ring box and said "Sophie this is why I was away for a month," he said opening the ring box.

Sophie was speechless as she stared at the most brilliant ring she had ever seen and what really caught her eyes was the gen upon the ring. The gem it seemed she recognized as by looking at it brought back painful memories that night three years ago when she lost her best friend and first Titan Sabrial.

The gem was a big amethyst orb and then she heard Lok say "This your old Titan Sabrial, Sophie say hello to your friend once again and to answer your of HOW? It is all thanks to Cherit and a spell he remembered that allowed a fallen Titan to be Revived once more, but the side-effect is you have to reseal the Titan and thanks to Cherit once again was able reseal her," he said as he looked up at the now tear filled face of the one he loved.

"Oh yeah I also promised you another present it is Will you Sophia Castorwel give me the honor marring you?" spoke Loc in worried yet confident voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

With Dante and Zhalia(same time)

They thanked whatever supreme being was looking out for them right now because they needed a night to themselves and that meant no kids for awhile, no Lok, no Sophie, and definitely no missions. Well they were thankful they had Cherit and La Blanche to watch over Saya and Lucas and they had gone over to drop them off to see their Godmother(Sophie) and had found out that Lok the kids Godfather had returned.

When they had gotten to the house they asked what was happening tonight and if they could watch the kids tonight. La Blanche told them what Lok was planning for tonight and that he was out finishing tonight's preparations and then La Blanche heard simultaneously from Dante and Zhalia " About damn time he did it." They said and thanked the butler and said goodbye.

A couple minutes later

On the big screen in the living room came to life showing Dante's teacher and friend, Metz leader and founder of the Huntik Foundation.

"Dante, Zhalia I know I have sent you four on a lot of missions as of late, but in need you to not tell Lok this until the right time, ok," pleaded Metz to his student and his wife.

"Metz do you even have to ask, now what is so important that we cannot tell Lok," said Dante.

"Rassimov and his lackeys are back and what is worse is they brought in Eathon Lambert, lok's father badly injured saying that we got what we need from him and they left saying that the ultimate Legendary Titan stronger than the Titan of Immortality that Lok Bonded to with the other three legendary titans." Calmly said Metz.

Now Dante and Zhalia knew why Metz wanted Lok to not know about it yet and they said "Where to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Blanche

'I do so hope that the young miss says yes to Lok.' Thought La Blanche as he was getting food for Saya and Lucas as Cherit was playing with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie 

Sophie was speechless when she heard what Lok was asking her and she was extremely happy for it because they had talked about it off and on ever since Zhalia and Dante got Married.

She was screaming YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inside of her head ,but her mouth wouldn't respond. After what seemed like forever she opened her mouth said it, " Yes Lok I would be happy to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with the one I love and I thank you for always saving me when I need it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lok

Lok let her say part and then slipped the Titan/engagement/wedding band on hear extended ring finger and saw that Sabrial excepted her yet again as her wielder. The next thing that happened was that Sophie helped up her friend/Fiancée and kissed him with a lot of passion in it from both sides.

Next Lok thought he was imagining things as she said "let's finish this the bedroom."

Now they had shared the same bed for awhile but what she just said reminded him of something she once said.

**Flashback**

"I don't want to have sex until I am with the one I love," said Sophie much to the dismay of Lok who truly loved her. That was last spring when Lok's mother asked them right out if they were having sex.

**Flashback end**

Lok was also going to get more than one present that tonight he thought as he moved the table inside. Yes, tonight was going to be special for the both of them and nothing was going to ruin it for them he thought again while walking back in to see his future wife naked on the bed sweetly saying in a sexy voice and thinking this will be good enough, "I have waited for this moment for a long time my love." 


	3. Chapter 3

Elementals love Ramen – I thank you all for your reviews but I hope for to get more later on.

I plan on not getting into the sex scene yet because, come on we all know what happens and if you don't know then you need to stop reading right now. I will recap this night in a later flashback.

Mystery with Lok after the sex!!

Lok's father?????

Rassimov and Gang

__________________________________________________________________

**Secrets and Mysteries REVEALED**

Lok had just woken up at the crack of dawn screaming at the top of his lungs at the images from his realistic nightmare. He felt completely dead inside and cold as if he had really just died. He started to settle down after feeling the touch of a worried hand that belonged to his future wife, Sophie who was asking what was wrong.

He whispered that it was a terrible dream that was too real and he didn't want tell her about, because he really didn't want to remember it or even think of about it.

Lok just shrugged off Sophie's worried expression and got up only to fall on his face. At this Lok just tried to get up, but found he could not even move his legs.

Sophie was looking on with the same worried look on her face that she had about her lover and fiancée.

After a couple of seconds she got out of bed asked "Lok are you ok? Do you need help?" A pain filled yes was all she got before a huge magical spike of energy came rolling off of Lok. Sophie fell to the floor right beside her love and looked into his pain filled eyes and she knew she had to do something because whatever was happening was killing him. Well she did the only thing she could think of at the moment and that was to move closer and hold him and whisper in his ear soothing words. Like a child who was crying, Lok soon became quite and went to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

A couple of minutes later Sophie's bedroom door swung open to reveal a frighten La Blanche and Cherit entering and asking "what happened" and was returned with a, "I really don't know, but it has to do with Lok and that it was causing him great pain," said an already frightened Sophie.

La Blanche and Cherit just stared Lok's sleeping form resting in Sophie's lap with fear for their friend and La Blanche propose that they put Lok on the bed. They did so.

That is until Sophie just realized that he was burning up with a fever.

La Blanche she called over to check to see if she wasn't imagining the fever because of all the commotion said that she hadn't even noticed.

__________________________________________________________________

After a couple of hours Lok woke with a big headache and an empty stomach. Sophie had not left his side at all during this. She was really worried about, but calmed down a bit when his fever was going down.

Right now Lok in bed with Sophie right next to him in a chair, notice his stirring and ask "Lok are you alright? Do you need anything?" what was said next made her laugh.

Lok with his eyes still closed said "I feel as bad as how you must look right about now, since my eyes just don't seem to want open," sitting up with a cheshire grin on his beaming in her direction. At that he heard her happy laughter fill his ears which only made his grin wider.

Sophie then got and hugged and kissed him on his lips and said "I bet you are hungry so I will be back with some soup for you. Do you have and preferences?" she asked.

No Lok said, "Tomato soup will be fine and thank you Sophie, my sweet," with the same grin on his face.

"Alright I'll be back," she said walking away to get the soup ready.

Lok was happy that she had left for a little bit so that he could check himself to see if his body was the same as it was last night and he wanted a change of clothes.

After realizing that his eyes were still shut he opened them only to see everything was more enhanced or clearer than before. Lok got out of bed and went to his backpack to get a change of clothes and his Hallow Tome to scan his body. He picked up his pack and went to the bathroom.

Inside he went to the sink and washed his face off and looked at himself. His face hadn't changed at all but his did. Instead of his normal deep blue eyes, rich gold eyes stared back at him back at him with an aged look in them.

He liked them. He looked wise with wisdom beyond his years. Once he removed his shirt he saw that he was a bit taller and his muscles were more defined. Now what really caught his eyes were the four tattoos on his arms. The tattoos were of amulets, each one connected together to form a ring around his wrists.

This didn't seem to freak him out at all; on the other hand he thought that they were awesome. After changing he didn't notice any other changes so he took out his Hallow Tome that once belonged to his father.

Lok opened up the Hallow Tome and set on the counter and what happened next worried him gravely. The Hallow Tome didn't activate when he asked it to scan his body for changes, so he did the smart thing and picked it up to see what the problem was when it the name plate on it that read "**Eathon"** cracked and the Hallow Tome crumbled onto the floor at Lok's feet.

Lok reached down and picked up the cracked name plate when he heard the door open to see a worried Sophie asking "were he was and if he was alright." Her only reply was a shacking head for a no. Sophie walked over to him a held him for a few minutes and then told to "come on your soup is getting cold," and she add in that they would talk to Metz after he ate something, which he quickly agreed to happily. They both ate in silence until Sophie got a good look at his body and new (old) eyes.

"WOW" was all she could muster before the bedroom door open and two small children and one tired looking titan chasing them entered screaming and yelling.

"Uncl' Lok, uncl' Lok you feel better now," yelled Saya and Lucas simultaneously.

"Yeah, come here you two and give me a hug," said Lok with an amused Sophie. They happily complied.

__________________________________________________________________

Same Time at the Huntik Foundation

"So how is he, Metz" asked Dante.

"Not good, his chances of surviving are slim at best," Metz replied.

"You do know what Lok will do once he finds out, don't you," Zhalia added in with a grim expression since she knew how Lok felt about finding his father.

"Yes" was all she got from both men and it sound really dreadful.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cody – "I do not Own Huntik Secrets and Seekers**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Battle For Told **

Metz's Country house 

"Metz we have to tell Lok and Sophie and his family!" exclaimed Zhalia who was very upset that Loc's father was dying and Metz didn't want to Loc. They had moved Eathon to Metz's Country house yesterday because Mets had called Jen (Lok and Cathy's mom) and told her that he would be there.

"Yeah, well what do you expect us to tell him and tell me that you don't expect him to take revenge on those who did this to Eathon," said Metz with a harsh voice at Zhalia.

"Well I do think he should. He lost his dad once and I really don't want to see what he will do, but he has a right to," yelled back Zhalia. The both of them were sorry for yelling at each other and decided to check back up with Eathon.

____________________________________________________________

Outside

Dante was outside prepping one of the hover jets the Foundation was fond of using (think of the X-jet from X-Men only sky blue for camouflage). He had decided to fly back to Venice to get the kids and to get Loc and Sophie.

He went back inside now that the jet was ready and called his wife and teacher/friend over to tell them he was going to pick up everyone.

Zhalia who was looking at her husband with a look understanding of what he was about to do. Metz held the same look on his face as Zhalia did.

"You know I would stop you from doing this, but Eathon wants to see his family one last time and to give Lok his inheritance," stated a sad Metz.

"I know," was all Dante said before turning to his wife and kissing her and saying "I will be back in a day or two with everyone."

____________________________________________________________

**Venice, Italy **

**(With Cathy) **

Cathy had been in Italy for the past three years traveling and site-seeing and had periodically stopped in Venice to see her brother and his friends. She really liked them and had kept in touch ever since there visit to home in Ireland. She had just gotten off the plane at International airport coming from London. She had been visiting a friend of hers who was sick and had to return to her apartment and was deciding to stop and see her brother.

"I wonder how the squirt and them are doing," Cathy said as she was remembering how Lok was one time playing with his **GODKIDS**, Saya and Lucas. She hadn't the kids in about a year and was very excited about seeing them.

Well she was in for a very unexpected and heart-wrenching day coming up real so as she got into a cab that was waiting for her that was then to take her to her apartment.

**Cathy's Apartment**

"Ah, it is good to be home for a change," Cathy said with sigh to no one since she wasn't in a relationship at the moment. Cathy had been really for the past couple of days and didn't really know why for that matter and when the plane landed and she exited she felt recharged if you could call it that, but it was more like she was excited and was anticipating that something big was about to happen. Her intuition was dead on.

Cathy fell to the floor unconscious in pain as she heard a yell of something like "Shadow bolt," and out stepped Rassimov and his siblings Dread and Sting from the dark shadows. Rassimov moved and check Cathy. He scowled that they had the wrong Lambert once again. Well all that was left was Lok and he would be a push over or so he thought.

"Let us be on our way for now," spoke a pissed off Rassimov before getting on Darkness, the shadow dragon Titan, once outside. They would attack that night. Before they left Rassimov said "To bring the girl along. She will serve as a distraction for Lok."

____________________________________________________________

(With Lok & Sophie)

Lok was over being sick and had just downed three big plates of fish, steak, salads, and some fruit. He was still hungry and really didn't know why he was so hungry. Lok sat on the terrace with Sophie, who was still worried about the man that she loved with every fiber of her being and knew that it was true and didn't want to leave her beloved's side. Lok for his part was okay with the change and had grown accustom to it. He now looked like his original self before, but slightly taller. He had found out that the tattoos could disappear with some magical pressure and he was fine. The only downside was he couldn't get any sleep without seeing terrible images of the past or future he couldn't be sure.

Right now he was asleep with Sophie in his arms. They had fallen asleep with Saya and Lucas nearby them. They had played around to cheer up their godparents and themselves. They missed their parents dearly. Saya was huddled next to her twin when she was awoken with a start of a loud bang like-sound.

Lok had woken to hearing the same thing as Saya had. It was a dark out, but since his "gift" appeared he could see better at night. When he looked at the roof he started to get mad, on the roof stood Rassimov, Dread and Sting with darkness behind them. Lok stood and shook Sophie awake.

"What's going on Lok," she asked still sleepy. Lok just picked up the kids and put them in her arms and pointed to the roof. Sophie looked up a saw them.

"Go inside with the kids and protect them, I will take care of them," he said with as much conviction as he could muster.

____________________________________________________________Elementals love ramen – Hey guys sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had to deal with writers block and it is not a pleasant feeling to have. So I say this don't lose inspiration.


End file.
